Eyes of Green, Heart of Gold
by Aellaheh
Summary: What if the Dursleys were a bit more cruel to Harry than in canon? Would he turn out differently? I think so. A bit more cautious, a bit more cunning. Read and find out. Warning: Contains hint of Child Abuse. WIP R
1. Magic is Everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, unless I specifically claim otherwise. All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

_Eyes of Green, Heart of Gold  
by Aellaheh _

_Chapter One,  
Magic Is Everywhere_

**Number 4 Private Drive,  
July 31st**

Harry sighed as he heard Uncle Vernon yell for him, even on his 6th birthday he didn't get a break. He carefully placed the bucket and mop he had been holding in the corner. Then he ran his hands several times over his baggy jeans to dry them.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon!" He yelled back. He walked cautiously out of the kitchen, past his cupboard and ducked just in time to miss his cousin Dudley's fist and ignored the smirk that followed. He kept walking, with his head down, until he was directly in front of his Uncle.

" Yes, sir?" He spoke quietly, his young voice trembling in fear. Vernon sneered at him, the expression making him resemble a bull dog.

" Boy, we, that is, Petunia, Dudley and I will be leaving for a while. You will be left alone here. Do not even think of stepping outside the door. You are allowed access to your cupboard, the kitchen and the bathroom. Do I make myself clear, boy?" As Vernon laid down the rules, his voice got louder and his face grew gradually more purple. His multiple chins were quivering with emotion, looking sickeningly like jello.

Harry nodded meekly and shifted his feet nervously, still looking toward the ground. Vernon took one look at his nephew, and growled out,

" You will look at me when I speak to you, freak!" A huge, beefy hand smacked the small boy across his head with force. Harry whimpered and clutched his pounding head with one hand. Uncle Vernon then grabbed the boy's thin wrist until Harry looked up at him with tear-filled green eyes, then with a twist and a horrifying crack, he broke it. Vernon let it go harshly and smirked, leaving the thin boy laying on the floor, sobbing.

Harry always looked up at his Uncle from then on.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ---

**June 12th**

**Morning**

Five years later, almost eleven-year-old Harry Potter walked down an empty street, his skinny arms full with a bulging brown paper bag. He had been sent by a note written the night before to got to the Grocery store and buy candy for his cousin and his cousin's friends, along with milk and some other food items.

Harry walked silently, his head up and proud, even as he had to stop to pull up his baggy pants. His emerald green eyes stared straight ahead as if he were thinking of nothing more than to get home as quickly as possible. His black hair stuck up oddly, blowing this way and that in the warm wind.

It was June. Harry didn't like summer much, when it was summer he had to pay special attention to his Aunt's flowers and had to stay outside for hours. His only water source in that time of year was from the garden hose. Harry walked up the path leading to the front door and quietly opened it. It was eight o'clock, but Harry had gotten up and out at six. He wasn't sure if anyone was awake.

Harry walked in, carefully overstepping a small pile of letters by the door. He went to the kitchen and gently placed the bag on the table. Five minutes later, when Harry was done putting everything away ( his cousin's candy gets left in a huge jar by the refrigerator), he went and collected the mail ( not looking at it, because once he had found a postcard from some lady Vernon had met on a trip, and boy, had the picture on that been rated NC-17) when it occurred to him that it was Sunday. There was no mail on Sunday. Curiosity won Harry's internal battle and he looked down at the letter. What he saw surprised him.

On all four of the ancient looking parchment envelopes, in emerald green ink, were the words;

Harry Potter The Cupboard Under the Stairs.  
Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harry looked around, and quietly slipped them into his pant's pocket. Just in time, it seems, as just then, he heard his uncle's heavy footsteps come thundering down the stairs. Harry winced, thinking; A good thing I put my blanket over my bed, sleeping in all that dust would have been horrible. He tried to hide his curiosity about the letters from showing on his face.

" Boy, I see you followed instructions, now get your freaky self out of my kitchen, I don't want you touching my food." Harry nodded meekly, staring up at his Uncle huge round face, and quietly slipped out of the room, when Vernon sat down. The Dursley's had been acting very strange lately. They hadn't been nice, but certainly more tolerably than usual.

Once safely in his cupboard, Harry opened one of the mysterious letters. Who could be writing to him, he wondered?

Two parchments unfold and, there, written in the same green ink, was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a list of supplies needed. Harry stared at the letter for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders, weirder things have happened. Like the time I burned a hole in the carpet with my hand, or the time I flew to the school roof. Maybe that stuff could finally be explained.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _**

**_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, _**

**_First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_**

**_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_**

Harry looked amazed at the paper. Cool! The next page was interesting, a cauldron, a wand, robes, etc. If this were true, then he, strange freaky Harry Potter, was a WIZARD, and a completely normal one at that! Harry took two calming breaths. He had no need for the other three letters, but he opened them to make sure all the letterswere identical. He folded up the first letter he opened and put it back in the envelope, then he folded the envelope and stashed it in the very back of his cupboard.

He turned to the other three letters and concentrated, wanting to experiment with this Magic stuff. He heard a roaring sound in his ears and red sparks danced behind his closed eye lids. After awhile he opens his eyes, and he saw, in place of the letters, a pile of plain black ash. He felt that he had been sweating and shaking. Okay, that was tiring, he thought to himself.

As he laid down to regain his energy, he thought of a problem. How was he going to get to this Hogwarts place, what did they mean by owl and how was he going to get the supplies?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- --  
**Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts.  
June 12th**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, quietly humming around a lemon drop in his mouth. All these years and they were still as delicious to him as they were the first day he was offered one on All Hallow's Eve by a small Muggle child, 11 years ago.

So, as he was humming, he almost failed to notice the purple flashing light that signified Harry had finally received his letter. All the other Muggle raised children had already received their letters and a teacher had instructed the guardians on where to buy supplies, now, a teacher for Harry . . . hmm . . . Severus maybe? No, all he will do is frighten the young boy out of his wits. Minerva? She's on vacation visiting her sister. Hagrid? Oh, right, he's off capturing Flobberworms for Professor Kettleburn for a couple days. Pomora? She's not doing anything . . . Yes. She will do nicely.

Dumbledore stood up and winced slightly at the popping noises his bones made. He walked over to a jar shaped like a curious Muggle television character named Elmo, and pulled off its head, then he proceeded to take out a pinch of Floo powder and toss it into the ever burning fire in his fireplace.

" Pomora Sprout, Greenhouse Cottage." Though he was always exceedingly amused at the name, he kept his face straight, but was unable to keep his eyes from twinkling, so when Pomora casually stepped out of the grand fireplace, and look up at him, she immediately smiled and asked.

" What's so funny, Albus?" She looked at him curiously, the large smile still on her face. Her flyaway hair had leaves and twigs in it, there was a smudge of dirt on her cheek, and her earth-colored robes made her look like some strange plant. Obviously, she had just been attending to her huge garden.

" Oh, nothing, my dear Professor. Please sit." He motioned to the chair facing his desk. After Pomora was comfortably seated, he sat down behind his desk. He lifted up the silver bowl that contained lemon drops and held it out. Pomora cheerfully picked one up at threw it in her mouth. Dumbledore smiled at her and set the bowl down, folding his hands neatly one over the other.

" Now, as you know, school will be starting soon, and one Muggle-raised student has not yet been directed to Diagon Alley to buy his supplies." Pomora looked surprised at the news and exclaimed.

" So late?! School starts soon!" Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Yes, his Guardians are not the most tolerable and have not allowed him to see the letter until now. He has his letter and I would like you to go and fetch him. As I doubt his guardians will take him shopping, I must ask you to do so. I have his Gringotts key and he may buy what he wishes." Dumbledore took a golden key out of his desk drawer and slid it over to the professor. Pomora looked at the key, then looked at Dumbledore.

" He has a Gringotts key, but he was raised by Muggles? Who is this boy?"

"He, my dear, is Harry Potter. Now –" Dumbledore was cut off abruptly by a shocked Professor Sprout.

" Harry Potter . . . Goodness Albus! You want me, to take Harry Potter shopping for his school supplies?! THE Harry Potter, defeater of You-Know-Who! And his guardians sound horrible! Does he even know he's famous!? What shall I say to him?" The poor Professor looked to be almost in tears. Dumbledore was alarmed. He had not expected the Professor to take the news quite like that.

"My dear, he is just a young boy, a special young boy, but a child nonetheless. I do not know if he is aware of his importance to the Wizarding world, I am not even sure that he knew he was a wizard before receiving the letter. It might be a bit difficult to convince him to come with you, but I'm sure everything will be fine." He reached over and patted one of her pudgy hands. "It will be fine."

Pomora nodded and visibly relaxed. Then she looked up with her dirt brown eyes and asked quietly.

"Shall I get him tomorrow then? At around 10 AM. I can expect to be there." Dumbledore nodded and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

" I shall write to inform him of these happenings. You may leave and get prepared if you wish." He twinkled happily at her for a second. She stood up, gave him a shaky smile and Flooed to her Cottage. Dumbledore returned to writing his letter.

-- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- - -- - -- -- -- -- --  
**Dursley Residence,  
July 12th Noon**

Harry was sitting in the Dursley Garden. The sun was hot on his back and his eyes were semi-shut. He had rested after using what he figured was termed Magic and was now fine. It was around 12, and everyone except Aunt Petunia and Harry, was gone. Suddenly his hazy peace was disturbed when a medium sized caramel-colored owl flew over and landed on the bench, next to him. Harry jumped up and looked around. What the . . .

The owl hooted and put out its leg. Tied around the scaly leg was a rolled up sheet of yellow parchment like his Magic letters. He carefully reached out a hand to pet the owl and realized it wasn't going to hurt him, so he quickly untied the letter. While he unrolled it, he could feel the owl's golden eyes following his every move and was surprised to feel uncomfortable. The letter wasn't over long and it was written in a deep royal blue ink. Harry read through it quickly.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am sure by now that you have received your Hogwarts letter, and you might be somewhat confused. That is why I send this Letter. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sending a teacher tomorrow at 10 AM to take you shopping for your school supplies in London. She will also take you to buy your ticket for the train to school, which leaves September the 1st. Please do not be worried when she arrives, all will be explained.

If you do not believe any of this is true, please ask the teacher to demonstrate for you before you leave with her. Also, if you have any questions, please send them to me with this owl, she knows where to go.

Sincerely, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the owl sitting comfortably on the garden bench then back at the yellow parchment letter. He smacked himself on the forehead and muttered.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

_TBC_

_A/N: mhm . . . That concludes the first chapter of Green and Gold ( the name was a semi-joke between me and my sister... I thought it was cute I was just going to name it green and gold, but I think this describes it better...slytherin green eyes with a pure heart of gold, so Harry sigh ). :P I am trying to be a serious author for once, instead of little crappy Gin/ Dray one shots, and this is how I'll start. I wrote a little bit of this chapter whenever I had time over a period of two weeks, which is how this story will function . . . so expect an update around every two or three weeks._

_Please Review but be respectful, I write because I enjoy writing, but what my readers think means a lot to me. Flames, when reasonable, are welcome, so are criticisms when they are meant to help. All questions will be answered if they don't get in the way of the plot, because I don't want to reveal what shouldn't be revealed yet._

_Cheers!  
Laleh ;)_


	2. Car Crash?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story, UNLESS I SPECIFICALLY claim otherwise. All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

**_Eyes of Green, Heart of Gold:  
by Aellaheh_**

**_Chapter Two,  
Car Crash?_**

**Dursley Residence June 13th  
Morning 10: 12 A.M.**

A knock reverberated off the Dursley's white, normal wood front door. Harry sat up in his cupboard, that must be the teacher. He blew out a gust of air when he heard Aunt Petunia walk over to the door and unlatch it.

"Hello, come in. Now, how may I help you?" Her shrill voice spoke with a hint of disgust. Harry waited, barely breathing. The voice that answered was warm and deep but definitely female.

" I am here to discuss Mr. Potter's schooling, may I speak to him?" Harry heard something between a whimper and a shriek come from his Aunt. He wondered at her reaction, did she know something?

"Potter's schooling? What about it? He's going to the neighborhood's public school." Her voice was even more shrill with fear and nervousness, but Harry heard the door slam shut.

" No, no, his Magical education, dear. That needs to be taken care of. He has been listed for Hogwarts since he was born, but I'm sure you already know of that." The warm voice had a hint of a smile in it. Harry tried to push his door open quietly, knowing it was useless, as it was locked. There was a long silence, finally broken by the Professor, whom Harry decided he liked.

" Well, Mrs. Dursley, may I speak to the boy? I need to take him shopping for his supplies and his train ticket." Aunt Petunia cleared her throat, and Harry could just imagine her looking around nervously for Uncle Vernon, but she was out of luck, as he and Dudley had gone to buy video games for the day.

" Yes, one second. I'll, I'll get the boy." She cleared her throat one more time and Harry heard her walk up to his cupboard and unlock it. She pulled open the door and Harry winced at the light.

"There is someone here to see you, boy." Her voice was thick with distaste as she snapped at him, her high cheekbones a deep red in anger and agitation. Harry decided to play innocent and just nodded, following her toward the entrance way. Standing there, looking very out of place, was a short woman dressed in an extremely large industrial grey suit, with many pockets. Her grey hair was flying every which way from her head and her tanned face was lined. Her nails were thick with dirt, and she looked entirely comfortable.

"Yes?" Harry asked politely. He felt Aunt Petunia behind him, shuffling around in agitation, and wasn't at all comforted by it. His palms were sweating and he wasn't sure what he expected the teacher to say. The Professor jumped, as if she hadn't been expecting him, and looked at him closely.

"Hello, Harry, I'm Professor Sprout, I'll be your Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts." She held out her hand and smiled warmly at the small boy. Harry smiled tentatively back and shook her earth crusted hand quickly, wanting very much to ask what Herbology was and how you did it. "You received a letter, correct? From Hogwarts? I'm here to take you shopping for your supplies." Harry nodded three times then looked behind at Aunt Petunia when he felt her shift. Her lips were pursed and she looked like she really wanted to speak out, but was afraid to do so. She kept looking around for Uncle Vernon.

Harry looked back toward the professor and saw her staring at his Aunt with a queer expression on her face. Suddenly, she looked at Harry and when she saw him staring at her, she smiled.

"Well, Harry dear, collect your letter and we shall be off!" She clapped her hands once to signify her point and Harry raced off to his cupboard, grabbed his letter and raced back to the front room to see the two ladies staring at each other distastefully. Professor Sprout looked at Harry when he came in.

"Good? All set? Then, we'll be off. Good day, Mrs. Dursley." She nodded briefly at Petunia then headed out the door. Harry remembered something suddenly and spoke out eagerly.

"Professor, can you show me some magic? Just so I know what kind of stuff you can do? Are we going to learn how to pull rabbits out of hats and stuff like that?" He looked at her excitedly. He had heard the expression at school, when these boys had been talking about a Magic Show they had been to over the weekend.

"Rabbits out of hats, dear? Why would we do that? No, but Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, will teach you to turn Rabbits into hats and the other way around. As for a demonstration, let's see . . . " She trailed off and pulled out a short, light wood stick from one of her pockets and tapped her chin, looking around the room. She pointed the stick towards a vase full of flowers by the stairs and spoke what sounded like Gibberish to Harry.

" _Engorgio!_ " The ordinary yellow roses started to grow and climb up the stairs wrapping their long stems around the stair rail, their thorns getting huge and sticking into furniture, wall and carpet alike. Aunt Petunia had fallen to the floor, and Harry suspected she had fainted but was to curious to look away from the growing roses." _Esuap Incantato_!" The professor spoke strange words again and the flowers stopped growing but stayed as they were.

"There dear, you may go and see that they are real, but stay away from the thorns, don't want you getting hurt now." She spoke this with a smile, and her brown eyes shown with amusement at his wonder. He walked over, his mouth slightly open and carefully poked one of the plants. It felt real, and nothing horrible happened so he placed his hand open palmed on one of the fat stems. It was definitely real. He let out an excited whoop, he was going to learn to do MAGIC! Real Magic! He turned around and saw that indeed, his Aunt was passed out on the floor but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He was so excited, he felt like he was going to pop. Professor Sprout let out a deep earthy chuckle and flicked her stick towards the enormous flowers saying quickly.

"_Finite Incantato_."

Harry turned again and watched as the flowers shrunk to their normal size. He could feel blood flowing through his cheeks and he knew his eyes were shining. He felt so happy and almost like he was running a fever. Professor Sprout looked at him worriedly and told him to sit down for a moment.

When she thought Harry was sufficiently rested, she told him that they ought to hurry along. With a simple word, "_Enervate_!" and a flick of the light stick that Harry was informed was her wand., Aunt Petunia was awake. She looked nervously around at the roses and when she saw them to be perfectly normal, she regained her snappish manner.

"Well, then, take the boy and get out!" Harry muttered goodbye and ran out of the door. Professor Sprout took a bit longer and had a few words with Petunia, who looked pale when Sprout finished with her.

**10: 56 AM**

Professor Sprout joined Harry outside on the sidewalk and waved her wand. There was a huge bang and, out of nowhere, a huge triple decked purple bus appeared out of nowhere. Harry caught a glimpse of golden letters that wrote, The Knight Bus.

A stately looking man around his late thirties stepped out and began drawling, but Sprout waved her hand impatiently.

"Yes, yes! Now here's the money, we need to get to Diagon Alley." She gripped Harry's shoulder tightly and led him on board. There were chairs everywhere, all different colors and all different sizes. There was almost nowhere to walk! Harry looked around amazed. The Professor walked over to two big chairs in the middle of the bus.

"Best not to look outside these windows while we're moving!" She said cheerfully when they had sat down. Harry didn't understand until there was a huge bang and they whirled away.

On the bus Harry asked a question he had just thought of.

"Professor, back at the Dursley's you said you were 'Head of the Hufflepuff House' what does that mean?" He looked at her curiously.

"Well, they are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. You belong to a house once you are sorted and it is like a second home. You get points if you do something productive, like answering questions correctly and points get taken away if you break a rule. At the end of the year, whichever House has the highest points wins the House Cup. Each House has special qualities and if you have more of one House's qualities than the other, you get put into that house." Harry nodded, it all sounded fair to him.

20 minutes later, it was a very green and dizzy pair that stepped out of the bus and into a small, crumby looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was so disoriented from the trip, he almost didn't notice that the people who walked up and down the street didn't look twice at the pub, but living with the Dursley's he had needed every survival skill possible and so, he was very good at catching small almost unnoticeable details, especially when he wasn't in the best of shape.

Once they had regained their bearings, Sprout clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Well, chap, this is the Leaky Cauldron, very famous place." She smiled at him and led him quietly through the pub, almost no one taking any notice of them at all. Harry looked around at the dimly lit room and caught two or three strange looking people watches them uninterestedly. He gulped as he saw a creepy looking person staring at him hungrily, practically drooling.

They stepped out into a small alley that ended with a brick wall. Harry, understanding that not everything was what it looked like stayed quiet and watched. Professor Sprout was counting bricks and tapped out a rhythm that Harry caught quickly, in case he needed to remember it. The brick wall started to move and Harry began to be able to see through it!

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry." Professor Sprout said. Harry stared every which way and caught snatches of sentences from people as they passed.

" I simply can't believe Nifflers are so inexpensive now! Do you remember when they used to cost almost 10 sickles?" "...skin? Interes..." " Yes! Chocolate Frogs, reall..."

The Alley was amazing, crowded with people that wore all different colors of robes and cloaks, some wearing traditional pointed hats, other with flashing moving patterns on their robes. Harry couldn't get enough of watching. Sprout tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's get your money first." She pointed at a white, leaning building. They walked closer and Harry sawshort, ugly creature wearing a scarlet and gold uniform standing at the door. Harry looked at it momentarily, but didn't want to be rude. Once they passed the creature, Sprout whispered into his ear.

"That was a goblin. Smart fellows, but a bit creepy. This is Gringotts Bank." Harry nodded in agreement and looked at the writing engraved on the next door they had to go through. It said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry nodded to himself, agreeing with the threat. He didn't like people stealing, even though he had done so on more than one occasion, nothing big but some food or money to buy food from the Dursley's. He guessed that made him some type of hypocrite, but he didn't care. He looked around the marble hall they were in, goblins all around them, weighing things, or scratching away with quills. Sprout lead Harry towards the counter to the nearest free goblin.

" Hello, we are here to take some money out of Harry Potter's safe." The goblin peered over the counter at Harry who nodded at him politely.

" Do you have is key, ma'am?" The goblin asked suspiciously.

"Of course." Professor Sprout took a gleaming golden key out of a pocket on her knee and handed it to the goblin. The goblin peered at it closely, then nodded.

"Everything is in order. Nirgle!" The goblin turned and yelled over his shoulder. Another goblin soon popped up and motioned for them to follow. They stopped at a door and Nirgle pulled it open, motioning for them to step through. Harry looked around at the stone passageway they stepped into. It reminded him of a cave he had seen in a magazine at school once.

Nirgle lead them over to a small wooden cart and motioned for them to get in. Once they were seated, the cart plummeted quickly, and Harry felt his stomach jump and fall inside his body. Professor Sprout had her eyes closed and looked like she was enjoying herself. She kept sniffing at the earthy wind blowing into their faces.

When the cart stopped and they had gotten out, the goblin led them over to one of the vault doors lining the wall, unlocked it and stepped back. Green smoke came blowing out and Harry coughed, expecting to feel some strange effect, but instead it just cleared away to reveal heaps and heaps of gold, silver and bronze.

" This is mine?" Harry asked, shocked. Professor Sprout nodded and busily grabbed a bunch of each coin, dropping them into a leather bag. Harry watched her, and noticed that the bag didn't look anymore full than when she'd unfolded it from her pocket. She kept stuffing coins in until she appeared satisfied.

"Good, now," She held up one of each coin. " Gold is a Galleon, silver is a Sickle, bronze is a Knut. Seventeen sickles to a gold one and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a silver Sickle. Got it?" Harry nodded. " Good, now this should be enough for awhile, so let's go buy your stuff!" She walked out of the vault, handed Harry the bag, which, he was amazed to note, felt completely empty. They both stepped into the cart, waited for Nirgle to close the vault and were off.

**11: 28 AM**

They were back in the marble lobby of Gringotts and walked out into the bright sunshine.

"Let's get your books, then we'll get your uniform, some lunch, then your other equipment."

They stopped at a shop called Flourish and Blotts that was full of books, from ceiling to floor. They picked out the regular school books, but Sprout pointed out some that would just be a good read. He tried to convince her to let him buy Powerful Curses for Powerful People by Ibee A. Wizzarhd. But she wouldn't hear of it.

"Why not?" He asked, pouting. She just looked at him.

"Because that book is absolutely ridiculous. You'll get nothing out of it, besides shivers. It's got horrible pictures and no real information. Now, this on the other hand, is useful." She held up a small green book who's purple cover read:

The Care and Properties of the Venomous Tentacula.  
By Lima. B. Ean

Harry had groaned and bought the book, sighing to himself at the name, which he thought was just cheesy.

Sprout led him to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and walked in. Madam Malkin came and greeted them. She was a smiling, short witch dressed in yellow robes. She looked at Sprout and nodded.

"Hello Professor. Hogwarts usual?" Sprout nodded and smiled at her. " Some other robes to, he doesn't have any normal ones." Madam Malkin agreed and brought them both to the back of the shop. She stood Harry on a footstool and threw a pain black robe over his head and started pinning it up with her wand. Professor Sprout had wandered off and was looking at a dark green coarse looking wool robe.

A young boy about Harry's age walked into the shop confidently. Madam Malkin stopped pinning up Harry's robe, excused herself for a moment and greeted the dark haired boy. She brought him back to the mirrors and stood the other boy on a footstool next to Harry. She threw a robe over the boy's head and went back to pinning up Harry's.

There was a silence only broken by the frequent muttering of Madam Malkin. Finally, Harry took the initiative.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." He nodded at the boy, not being able to move his arms. The boy, for some reason looked extremely shocked.

"Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" Harry nodded hesitantly, unsure of why he was being dubbed 'THE Harry Potter'. " Interesting...I'm Blaise Zabini." Blaise now spoke cooly, as if he were offended. Harry shrugged it off and tried to be friendly.

" Are you going to Hogwarts?" Blaise just nodded. Harry tried again, he was really curious about this boy, he was another wizard. " What house do you think you'll be in?" Blaise answered quickly.

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw, you?" He spoke snidely, as if already expecting the answer.

" I'm not sure, I don't know that much about the houses, I only know their names. What are each houses qualities?" Blaise looked shocked once again. But he responded.

"Well, Slytherin is for people who have a strong survival instinct, they are very ambitious and they don't really jump into things, they plan before they do almost everything, they are very cautious. Um... Ravenclaw is for people who like to learn and study, you could say they are also ambitious. Hufflepuff is for almost blindly loyal, kind and hardworking people, but most of the other student's think they are dunderheads. Gryffindor is for the brave, reckless ones, who jump into dangerous things without thinking and are thought of a chivalrous and noble, they are also very set in how they are. That's about all I can say about them." Harry nodded and thought it over. Finally he decided.

" I expect I'll be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, also. I was kind of, erm, Gryffindorish," Blaise snorted quietly. " When I agreed to come with someone I didn't know today, but I was so excited about Magic and everything. I'm not normally like that. I do work hard, but I am not blindly loyal to anyone, nor will I ever be." Blaise was staring at him again, and seemed to be searching for something on his forehead.

"You sure you're Harry Potter? You have the scar and everything?" Harry nodded, confused and lifted his bangs. He traced the lightening bolt there.

"How did you know about my scar? That happened when my parents died in a car crash." When Harry said this, he immediately thought he had said something wrong. Madam Malkin had stopped pinning his robe, Blaise had fallen off the footstool and Sprout was staring at him.

Finally, Malkin stuttered out. "Car crash?"

(TBC)

_A/N Muahahaha..what will happen? How will things be explained? Who knows? Me! Nope, not even me..._

_:P_

_Spells:_

_Engorgio: Spell from the Harry Potter books, makes something get bigger._

_Esuap Incantato: Made up spell by me based on Finite Incantato (Spell from the Harry Potter books, see below) Esuap Incantato freezes a spell in it's state unlike Finite Incantato look down_

_Finite Incantato: Spell from the Harry Potter books, finishes spell and turns whatever was cursed into it's original state._

_Enervate: Spell from the Harry Potter books, used to wake someone up._

_Remember to review!_

_Hugs!  
Laleh ;)_

_By the way: I'm looking for a Beta...Anyone out there interested? I need help with phrasing and...whatever else I need help with..thanks!_

_Laleh_


End file.
